matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Freeze Ray Assault Rifle
* * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *43 *58 (UP1)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 60 (max 600) (120 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Ice/Winter-themed|cost = *320 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Freeze Ray Assault Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. Appearance *It is a rifle with the light-blue finish with the triple-ringed barrel. It features the light-blue magazine under the receiver. It has a 6X scope on top of the receiver. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, good capacity, high mobility, above-average reload speed and lossless accuracy. Tips *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without using a scope. *Aim for the head to deal even more devastating damage to the enemy players. *Like all Laser-type weapons, it can drain ammo rather quickly. Always keep in mind on how much ammo you have. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Use the slow down effect to your advantage. **If you slow them down and then switch to a sniper, you can do some pretty serious damage. *Unlike the Freeze Ray Rifle, it features a fairly fast reload, and you can simply reload anytime. *Use the low sound as your advantage, but be warned that the laser can defeat this purpose. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *This weapon has the Slows the target ability, so you may use this on players that are trying to get away or are using a jetpack users as this will not allow them to fly higher. However, jetpack users will be a harder target to hit. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *This weapon sports a near-silent firing sound, allowing you to kill enemies stealthily. However, to put the stealthiness to its potential, you should not fire continuously since the lasers you are firing alerts the enemies of your presence. *Aim carefully as ammo runs dry quickly. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Once you are being targeted or have been hit with the users, engage immediately or try and go take cover in the nearest wall. With the Slows the Target attribute, it will slow you down tremendously, making escape very hard. *Anything with attribute can perfectly forestall the slowing effect. *Disorient its users with automatic/explosives/shotgun weapons. *Any one-shot kill weapon should be victorious. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with this weapon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users Firing Sound *Freeze Ray Rifle's Theme *Ice/winter-themed Trivia *It is a primary and semi-endgame counterpart of the Freeze Ray Rifle but with the usable scope and the ammunition coming from under the receiver (like those from most primaries). **Also, the design itself takes inspiration from the FN SCAR Rifle. *The ray it shoots out is thinner than the ray that the Dragon Breath and Solar Ray Rifle shoot, hence making it slightly harder for enemies to notice the whereabouts of you (provided you are not in dark places). *When you hold this gun in your hand, the mechanisms on the side go in and out continuously, similar to how the 3 pistons on the Acid Cannon move up and down while moving. *It is the first weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. *This is perfectly comparable to Freeze Ray Rifle but with the following differences: **Slightly speedy reload. **Usable scope. **High reserve capacity. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Laser Category:Slows Down Target Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed